Honor and Duty
by As if this was my real name
Summary: I have just one question," she whispered softly in his ear, "Can you love a rebel?" Shuhei had no idea how far his answer would take him and how much it would cost his best friend. Dhuhei/OC Renji/OC Bit of Renrukia and Ichirukia


This is just a little idea I had, so I made this as a kind of little teaser to see how people like it. I've started another story as well called Star's Melody, and whichever one gets the best reviews will be the one I continue. This story won't have anything about shinigami in it, its set in the 1600s. If you don't mind, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd read Star's Melody as well and tell me which you like better. They're both just little intros so if you can't decide, that's ok. Anyways, please review and enjoy the beginning.

* * *

_**Honor and Duty**_

_They stood facing each other, on the frozen plain. Behind them stood their respective armies, the brightly coloured standards flapping in the cold air. Dawn was just barely breaking, a few weak slivers of light slipping over the snowy hills, casting long shadows everywhere against the pure white, frozen ground. The two figures looked to the rising sun. When it cleared the hills, they would fight. _

_A little more light crept onto the field, illuminating their tiered faces. The sun had always been a sign of hope and life in the frozen arctic, but today it rose red, as if foretelling the battle that was to follow. Hushed murmurs at the unusual colour came from both sides, rippling through the crowd like a wave on the shore. The two in the center remained quiet, still watching the sun's slow ascent without expression._

_Without warning, the great red orb burst over the fragile hills and seemed to stream light to every corner of the frozen world. Heads were lowered, and eyes covered. The snow shone nearly as bright as the sun and made both the sky and the ground too bright to look at. _

_Some southern soldiers screamed as their eyes were overwhelmed with light, having never before seen the great arctic sunrise. The Rebels stood tall and unblinking, proud and confident. This was their land and they would protect it. _

_As if oblivious to the reactions of their troops, the two lone fighters still stood immobile. Then one step. Then another. Step, step, step, until they stood not a sword's thrust away. Today would be the day they would kill each other, yet no fear crept into either of their eyes. _

"_So it has come to this, has it?" the taller of the two spoke for the first time._

"_I suppose it has." Replied the shorter, the wind blowing her straight black hair away from her eyes._

"_You can still turn away." The man urged, his black eyes softening for an instant._

"_No," the girl whispered, "I can't. This is my home. There are people counting on me. They will die if I do not." A single tear rolled down her pale smooth cheek, freezing solid as the frigid air hit it. "This is the only way."_

_Sighing and dropping his shoulders the man looked around him. This land was beautiful. It was as if whatever god existed had painted the whole land silver and white, and then added the beautiful coloured nightly lights to bring some more colour into the landscape. In the far off distance, he could see the ice caves. They too were beautiful, and deadly. It seemed to be a common combination in this county of ice. Nothing was as it seemed. What looked to be land was ice, what looked to be air was water, and what looked to be a small, frightened innocent young girl was actually a trained fighter. _

_He looked down at her again. Her moment of weakness had passed. Her face now held, once again, the cold, stotic stare he hated. Sighing once more he gave in. _

"_For honor and duty then?" agreeing without words to do as she wished._

"_No." she said, without a trace of doubt, gently shaking her head. Her eyes were fierce and determined. "Those two words can never go together. Honor. Duty. You fight for duty. You fight because someone told you to. You fight because you must. I fight for honor. I fight because I believe with all my heart, and all my being, that this is the right thing." Her calm demeanor began to fade again as she remembered the past. At that moment, the tall young man wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms like he used to, but duty prohibited it._

"_I asked you once," she continued, her voice shaking only slightly, "if you could love a rebel." She lifted her head slowly and met his gaze for the first time during their encounter. The red light made her peachy skin glow and her white eyes seemed to take on the morning's colour. Smiling sadly, she said her goodbye. "I'm sorry."_

_He unconsciously lifted a hand to her, but she had already turned away. She took five paces before turning back towards him. This time her eyes were dead. Her movements were smooth and practiced, from the way she drew her blade, to the firm way she set her stance. This was the danger of her beauty._

_Nodding once in her direction, the man drew his own sword and loosened the fine pistol at his belt. He would need to use it in this fight. The wind blew suddenly and strongly. Neither side moved an inch._

_Minutes went by slowly, then as if on a silent signal, both warriors attacked. Amidst the clang of metal on metal and the thud of heavy footfalls, no one heard the girl whisper. If they had, surely the pain in that voice would have made them cry. There is something so touching about a person's final goodbye, that no matter if you love or hate them, you have to feel something. _

"_Goodbye, fair duty, fare well."_

* * *

Well that's my teaser for this story. I hope you liked it. If you didn't read Star's melody and see if you like it better. Even if the other is more popular, I may finish this story once I'm done the other. Please tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you.

Goodbye for now,

Carrotgirl5


End file.
